Melodious Nocturne
by AngelWing1138
Summary: He never thought, in all of his young life, that he'd get to feel love... [Zemyx, OneShot]


A/N:...WOW. I can't believe I actually wrote something like this!

Anyhow, this is a Zemyx; that's right! Zemyx. My first one. I got the idea originally, from the first long of my original poem here popping into my head and the picture 'Melodious Nocturne' by temporary-glitch on DA. It's a beautiful picture, and that's what Demyx's tail looks like. XP You'll need to imagine what everyone else looks like!

Moving right along...

I hope that you enjoy this story. _(smiles) _Most likely there are mistakes, but please don't critique! I know I make spelling errors a lot; it's not news to me. But I just wanted to write a story since I've been in a slump, and I wanted to write one with Demyx since he's a cutey. XD I love him. So...Enjoy!

**_WARNING! THIS IS A HOMOSEXUAL PAIRING. I THINK YOU GOT THAT IF YOU READ THE DESCRIPTION AND THE AUTHOR'S NOTE; BUT IF NOT I'M TELLING YOU NOW. SO PLEASE, NO FLAMES. NO HOMOPHOBICS TELLING ME WHAT I WROTE WAS WRONG. I WANTED TO WRITE THIS. THANK YOU. _**

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts II Characters belong to Square Enix.

* * *

_Delve deep into the water and let your spirit soar…  
__Reach high into the night sky and let your heart go…  
__Hold close the one you love and never let go…  
__And when they breathe their last breath, let their body flow…  
__Down the river and into the sea…  
__Where they can rest in peace; finally free…  
__Of stress and every day's illusions…  
__For that was all they wished for. _

The night air was cool.

He noticed this as he peeked out from his hiding place in between the rocks of a cave near the great island. He looked at the houses, quaint, resting on the shores; saw the flickers of shadows as people inside interacted with family and friends, laughing and singing to them on this night of celebration.

It wasn't a large holiday, the one they celebrated; just a small one that the quaint people that lived in these quaint houses could celebrate day in and day out; without a care in the world.

_Life. _

He smiled, blue eyes crinkling in the corners before he ducked back behind the rocks, pressing his back against the hard stone; his bare skin feeling the grating of the harsh surface, the cool rock cooling down his flushed torso.

A tail flicked where human feet would usually be; gently caressing the water that he lived in. Brownie-blonde hair in an odd style covered his head, falling into his eyes; the cross between a mullet and a mohawk. Wet strands fell in front of his face, slightly obscuring his vision as he listened for the sounds of his pursuers.

They weren't truly dangerous; all they were doing was playing a game with him. But the game they played was dangerous, because they were above the water. Creatures like them—merpeople—were not supposed to show their faces to the human world.

He sighed softly, closing his eyes as he listened to the waves of the ocean; the water sliding over smooth, peach skin clear as crystal. The laughter of the humans made him smile softly, wishing he could join them; but knowing he couldn't…

His eyes snapped open.

Peeking around the rock, he grinned as he saw the first of his pursuers; such slowpokes they were! They were built the same as him, if not stronger; why were they so slow in catching up to him?

Demyx grinned a cocky grin as the red headed boy chasing him looked around with narrowed green eyes, a grin on his sharp angled face. He was pale; practically glowing in the moonlight. His hair, when out of the water, flopped into his eyes, falling down to his shoulders; though whenever he was in the water it was spiked and astray; hard to keep a tab on.

He dived into the water, showing off a gorgeous red tail with little decorative designs on the body; the fins were built for style, not speed. Axel—the merboy's name—was more of a lure-type; one that would attract the attention of his prey before he lunged, consuming them whole. Demyx was one for speed; good for quick getaways and grabbing their prey quickly without them realizing.

Demyx looked down at his own blue scales again, fingering some of the fins that were near the top; outspread and beautiful, often described as deadly beauty, seeing what they were used for. They were a yellowish-brown in colour, with blue decorative dots at the end of each bulb. He had two fins that sprouted from the front of his hips, both shorter in length than the other fins; the fin in the back, used for aerodynamics, trailed all the way down the back of his tail, sprouting into the fins at the end that all merfolk had.

He looked back around the rock to see Axel floating only meters away from him, and silently gasped; how careless, loosing sight of the enemy! He ducked underneath the water, quickly and as soundlessly as possible moving to rocks farther away from Axel. He popped back up, seeing Axel peek over the rock that he had just been hiding behind, and grinned; lost him yet again!

He turned back to the shore when he heard the sounds from inside the quaint little houses get louder, his blue eyes widening as they caught sight of the boy.

He was small in frame, both in height and in the size of his limbs. He looked frail, his skin paler than Axel's, glowing in the moon's rays an unearthly glow. He wore black trousers; things Demyx had only seen in the debris of shipwrecks; skeletal figures wearing torn pieces of clothing the merboys didn't understand. Roxas—a friend of Demyx's and lover to Axel—would often say that they shouldn't be here; that they should be home, having fun and not caring about the humans. But Demyx would always go into the shipwrecks, wanting to learn more.

The boy also wore a white undershirt; he seemed to have removed his top when he had gotten out of his home into the cool night. His feet were covered by those strange things Demyx had learned were called riding boots; covers for humans' fragile feet.

His hair was silver, glinting beautifully in the moonlight; bangs fell over one of his eyes, only leaving the remainder to tell him the colour of their depths; a deep ocean blue, like the colour of his water home that night.

The boy sat down on the sand, leaning back on thin, piano hands as he gazed up at the moon; a serene smile on his face. Demyx looked over his shoulder to see that Roxas had caught up to Axel; his blonde hair spiked even above the surface, blue eyes wide as he whispered cautious words to the grinning Axel; a deep grey tail with thin, veil-like fins peeking out over the water briefly before ducking down again. He grinned, determining that he could get closer to the human boy, before he ducked down to his chin, floating cautiously to the shore.

He watched as the boy sniffed suddenly, narrowing his eye before turning to look in the direction of Demyx; the merboy's eyes widened at suddenly being found. He thought he had been quiet! Could Axel and Roxas find him? He turned quickly to see that Axel and Roxas had drifted away from the rocks, going farther away to find their friend. The merboy placed a hand on his chest; relieved, before he turned to the human boy. His eyes widened when he saw that he had gone right up to the shore, and was looking at him oddly.

"Who are you?" The boy asked; his voice was smooth as silk, a tone higher than Demyx's own melodic vocals. "Why are you in the water? Are you even from here?"

"So many questions!" Demyx piped suddenly, smiling at him as he floated a bit higher, nose-to-nose with the human boy. "I don't think I can remember them all!" The human boy backed away from the merboy, eye wide as he saw that he was seemingly naked under the water; he turned away, blushing.

"Who are you?" He asked again, though softer; less demanding. Demyx smiled softly at that, shrugging as he sunk a little into the water again.

"I'm Demyx," he greeted happily, cocking his head to the side; brownie-blonde hair falling into his eyes again. The boy looked at him, biting his bottom lip, before he nodded. "And your name?"

"…Zexion," the human boy mumbled. Demyx smiled and nodded; his hair bobbing into his face at the action, which seemed to cause a little quirk of Zexion's lips. "Why are you in the water?"

"…That's classified," Demyx said with a shifty-eyed look, looking side to side before grinning cheekily. Zexion frowned at that, and Demyx noted he didn't look as peaceful when he did that. "Alright, you really wanna know?"

"Mm," Zexion nodded, kneeling down on the sand as Demyx floated there lazily. He suddenly leaned back, and Zexion's eyes widened as the tip of a blue tail came into view. "What are those…"

"This is my equivalent to your legs." Demyx said cheekily, splashing some water on Zexion briefly. "I'm a merman." He said bluntly when Zexion continued to look at him oddly.

"…I don't believe that."

Demyx laughed; a full sound, one that someone could listen to for hours and never get tired or annoyed by it. His head was thrown back, eyes closed as his face was bathed in moonlight, and Zexion decided at that moment that he was beautiful. "Of course you wouldn't," Demyx said after a few minutes of his laughter, looking at him with a cheeky grin. "It's unbelievable to someone like you,"

He then pulled himself up onto the rock he hid behind, looking over his shoulder to see that Axel and Roxas weren't anywhere near, before he flicked his large tail on the boulder; fins grazing the water. "But it's true, and I'm showing you undeniable proof now; go ahead and touch it if you wanna, but I gotta warn you," he paused, and Zexion looked at him curiously. Demyx winked. "I'm ticklish."

Zexion blushed a little, before he stepped into the water hesitantly, brushing the tips of his fingers over the shiny smooth scales. Demyx closed his eyes at the alien feeling as he heard Zexion's surprised intake of air, before he heard Zexion take a step back in the water. Demyx slid back into the cool waters of his home, leaning his back against the rock as he opened his eyes slowly. "Do you believe now?"

Zexion nodded mutely, looking at Demyx with a wide, surprised expression. Never in his life had he ever _dreamed_ of seeing a real-live mermaid! Or, in this case, mer_man_. He had always imagined them to be savage beasts with fish-like appearances, scales, gills and fins covering their bodies; barely human at all. But this boy…He looked so human if it weren't for his tail, he would've believed he were a boy his age, swimming in the waters late at night.

He jumped when Demyx's head snapped to the right, hearing something, before he grinned apologetically. "Our meeting must be cut short, Zexion," he said, smiling sadly. "I'm not allowed to talk to you, and my friends are getting closer to me. I gotta hide or I loose."

He waved happily, before diving into the water, shooting away from Zexion; making the human boy feel like he was nothing but a dream. He stepped behind the rocks closest to shore when he saw a blonde and red head swim by, looking at them with curious eyes; were they his friends? He heard the red haired one mutter something, briefly hearing 'Demyx' before they both dived into the water, swimming faster and he concluded that they were his friends.

Suddenly, the door to his home opened, and the silver haired boy turned to see his father, Xenmas, looking at him with a curious look. "Zexion, get out of the water; it's not good for your health," he scolded him; a soft hint of worry in his baritone voice.

"Forgive me Father, I'm coming." He called back, before looking out of the water again.

"I hope I'll see you again…" He whispered, smiling into the waters.

"Demyx,"

* * *

_Let the current of the waves flow over you…  
__Let the rays of the sun warm you over…  
__Let the moon's glow light a path in darkness…  
__Let your lover hold you…  
__Let him breathe in your sweet scent…  
__Let him believe everything will be okay…  
__For when he finally closes his eyes…  
__When he breathes that last drop of breath…  
__That is all you can give him; is hope…  
__Hope that he can rest in peace happily…  
__And faith that he'll one day see you again…_

It had been a week since he had seen the silver haired boy; but that was because life suddenly got busy in the land of the merpeople. It seemed the king, Xehanort, had come back from the battle far out into the deepest, darkest part of the sea victorious; but his eldest son, Cloud, had been seriously injured. Roxas was a sibling to Cloud, and so the three friends hadn't been able to play their games of Hide-and-Seek-on-the-Surface since Roxas was tending to his wounded brother; his twin, Sora—a merboy with a dark blue tail with veil-like fins much like his brother's—helping him in any way possible.

Axel had gone to help his lover with the family situation, leaving Demyx alone; his little sister Larxene—a flamboyant girl with a sharp tongue, a yellow tail with a black pattern on the scales, and fins made for flaring—was out all the time with her other friends, leaving the little happy merboy alone to his own doings.

One day, Demyx was sitting at his special thinking rock alone when he decided he'd go up to the surface. It was late evening; the sun would be going to its rest by now and the humans would be having the celebration of a birth. He knew a new life had been born because of the commotion he had heard earlier that day, and when he had swum up to the shallower parts of the water, he had seen many human feet, and then the crown of a wailing baby as it was blessed.

He smiled, looking around quickly to make sure he wasn't being watched, before he shot up through the water, getting closer and closer to the surface.

He broke through the water, taking in a deep breath of the fresh, sea-salty air before looking around, smiling as he saw the lights in the houses, people singing and dancing their merry song and tune. He swam closer to the edge, hiding behind a rock as he seemed fond of doing, before he rested his arms on the top, placing his cheek on his slightly wet arms.

He watched with a glazed-over expression as the peoples' shadows danced and laughed; being lulled into daydreaming by the sounds before the sounds got louder, and he blinked, sitting up as he saw a familiar silver haired boy walk out, going up to the shore. He ducked down, crawling around the rock; only his eyes peeking over the water and the top of his head.

Zexion looked around for a moment, sighing tiredly before he fell down to sit on the ground; one leg pulled up against his chest, arms wrapped around it while his other leg lay flat on the white sand. Demyx smiled under the water, ducking down, and swimming towards the shore. He peeked his head out again to see that Zexion was staring blankly at the ocean; a contemplating look on his smooth features.

"Hey," he said softly; Zexion's eyes widened and his head snapped over to the floating merboy. "Miss me?"

"Demyx!" Zexion said in surprise. He watched as the merboy looked around hesitantly, before swimming over to him, crawling on his belly as he got onto the sand. His tail stayed in the water, and the boy looked up at the sky curiously; leaning back on well defined biceps, smooth skin stretched over perfect muscles. Zexion slowly learned that merpeople seemed to be the definition of the 'perfect' race; all beautiful from the limited amount he had seen, with well built physiques. "What are you doing up here?"

"Well, a baby got blessed this morning so I thought I'd drop by for the party tonight!" Demyx looked over at him, head cocked to the side; strands of brownie-blonde hair falling into those deep blue depths Zexion felt himself falling into. "Why aren't you with the others?"

"I was feeling nauseous." He mumbled. Demyx blinked in confusion, and Zexion remembered he hadn't told the boy about his condition. "I have a sort of sickness—born with it—it makes me weaker." He smiled sadly. "My mother and father learned that I have a set amount to live; so every night, they have a party so that I can be happy for my last remaining days…Months…" He sighed tiredly. "It grows tiresome, but I know they mean well."

"They only care for you," Demyx said, smiling at him kindly. "My mom and dad were slain by fishers when I was only a guppy; that's when King Xehanort banned us from ever going up to the surface because it was dangerous and we'd be killed." He grinned, looking over at him. "But I like the surface!"

"Your parents were killed by fishers?" Zexion asked in disbelief; he would've thought he'd remember his father brining home the carcass of a creature of the sea that was said to be myth. Xenmas was a fisher after all.

"Yeah; Larxene—that's my sister—and Luxord—my older brother!—got the bodies back before the fishers could find them." He sighed as he thought of his older brother with his deep blue tail; fins sleek and meant for speed like him brought home the distorted bodies of their mother and father, Larxene holding back tears behind him. She had finally broken down and cried, clinging to the youngest child desperately, whispering in harsh, but caring words that he was never allowed to go to the surface; that he was never allowed to leave her like Momma and Papa did.

Zexion frowned, looking away from him; he couldn't imagine the pain of loosing his parents so brutally. Sometimes he thought his father was overbearing, and that his mother was annoying and fake; but he loved them all the same, and he knew they loved him in return. What must've it been like, growing up without the warm embrace of a mother or the laughing face of a father?

"But I'm fine with it," Demyx said, smiling serenely as he looked at the rising moon; the light shining down on his face giving him an ethereal glow. "Luxord and Larxene tell me about them each and every day, and so it feels like they're not really gone." He then laughed; that full sound again that Zexion had oddly missed in the past week. The merboy looked over at the human then, cocking his head to the side. "So what's this condition of yours like?"

"It's sort of a heart condition," he said, pressing a hand against his chest where his heart laid beating. "There's something wrong with it, and the doctors that I've visited can't fix it." He sighed, closing his eyes. "But that's alright."

Demyx frowned, reaching over and placing his large hand over Zexion's much smaller one; the feeling of the smaller boy's heartbeat pulsing through his skin, sending shivers down his spine as it hit the nerves. "It seems fine to me…"

"There's something wrong with it; an odd beat or something," Zexion shrugged, looking away as he fought off the blush his face wanted to hold; feeling Demyx's large hand on top of his felt oddly…Comforting.

Demyx smiled at him, wrapping his long fingers around Zexion's hand, holding it gently. "You'll be fine." He said, smiling at him happily. Zexion looked over at him, oddly shy, before he nodded.

"Mm,"

Demyx sighed then, letting go of his hand and running the tips of his fingers through the water; not noticing how Zexion stared at him with admiration. "It must be nice to live on the surface; you guys have the sun all to yourselves, while we get the minimal rays that somehow push through the water." He laughed lightly. "It makes me envy you!"

"I envy you," Zexion said, looking out over the sea again. "I've loved the sea since I was a child; my father would read me different stories about adventures on the sea. My father's a fisher, so he would often bring back tales of his day, but make them more exciting so that I'd be interested." He smiled softly; Demyx looked over then, and noted that he looked more peaceful whenever he smiled. It was nice.

"Sometimes I wished I could go on my father's fishing trips—and he wished them too, I know he did—but my condition would never let me." He sighed tiredly, closing his eyes. Demyx looked at him, placing a hand on his shoulder, and Zexion looked at him oddly. "Mm?"

"I could let you ride the waves," Demyx said, smiling. "It might not be the same as being on a boat, but it's just as fun! And it'll be completely safe; I'm a master of these waves." He said, smiling at his new human friend. Zexion looked at him with curious gaze, before he nodded.

"I'd like that."

"Alright!" Demyx slid back into the water with a little difficulty, before he looked at Zexion. "Walk over to me,"

"How are you going to do this?" Zexion asked as he removed his boots, rolling his trouser legs up and removing the white shirt he had adorned; the white undershirt Demyx had seen him in first appearing for the first time that night. Demyx grinned cheekily, waving him over, and Zexion slowly walked into the water.

When he was waist deep, Demyx wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him closer to him as he drifted farther into the water. "Just hold onto me and you'll be fine." Zexion nodded, wrapping his arms around the merboy's neck nervously as they floated deeper and deeper into the sea; deeper than Zexion had ever been before.

When Zexion was sure he would drown if he was ever dropped, Demyx stopped, and they floated there for a minute. Zexion looked around them, seeing the shore far from him, and his jaw dropped at the distance. He heard Demyx's laughter at his expression, before suddenly they bounced with a current. Zexion's eyes turned back to look into Demyx's; noting that he had been raised slightly so that he had to look down at Demyx's face to see him.

"Now this is the fun part." He said, before he kicked back, and he started to move backwards. Zexion gripped to the merboy tighter than before, eyes wide at the speed they were going; not even his father's boat sailed this quickly or this smoothly from the limited amount of times he had been allowed to go on.

It took him a few minutes, but after a while Zexion started to relax and enjoy the free ride the merboy was giving him; he was risking everything to spend time with him, and was even letting him have a ride on his home! Demyx probably did this everyday, yet he was allowing him to felt the same exhilaration that he felt everyday swimming this quickly.

Zexion finally let out a laugh; a clear, smooth laugh that showed just how happy he truly was, and Demyx smiled at him. After a few more minutes, they drifted on the waves back to the shore, Demyx letting Zexion go when they were knee deep into the water. Zexion walked back onto the water, looking at his waterlogged trousers, before he laughed again; not a care in the world. Demyx smiled at him, crawling onto the sand as Zexion flopped back onto the ground, a hand to his heart. "Did that stress you?"

"No," Zexion said, smiling happily. "That was probably the most fun I've had in my entire life." He fell back against the sand, facing the sky. Suddenly, the merboy's face obscured his vision, and he blinked in confusion as Demyx pushed back some of the hair from his face, looking at him with a gentle smile.

"I'm glad," he said gently, before leaning down, kissing him softly. Zexion's eyes widened, and Demyx pulled away, blushing as Zexion sat up, touching his lips as he looked at Demyx. "…Sorry,"

Zexion shook his head, looking at the merboy with a new emotion in his blue depths. Demyx looked at him, suddenly shy, but his eyes widen in shock when Zexion leaned over, kissing him softly. He blinked, before he closed his eyes, a hand coming up to cup his head as he gently kissed him back; uncaring that he was of a different race.

For this was what love must've felt like…

* * *

_Grip the hands of your lover as he fades away…  
__Kiss him goodnight while his eyes close…  
__Whisper sweet songs into his ears as his spirit drifts…  
__When his grip slacks, and his warmth departs…  
__When his chest stops rising and his body stills…  
__Wish him happiness and harmony that he has never felt…  
__Kiss his forehead in goodbye…  
__And sing a song for his departure…  
__As he smiles down on you, forever protecting you from the harsh waves. _

A month and Demyx had told only two people of Zexion. Axel and Roxas, the two people he trusted the most.

They had kept his secret, and had even met Zexion one night, approving of him; he was a good human, one that wouldn't kill him. Zexion had felt flattered that they had accepted him, and often, when Demyx was busy with his family, Axel or Roxas would come up to visit the human boy and keep him company; telling him stories of the underwater kingdom beneath him.

The prince Cloud had gotten better, and now his lover Leon was taking care of him; Roxas and Cloud's sister Aerith helping the merboy.

Meanwhile, Zexion's heart condition had worsened, and he had grown weaker over the weeks he spent laughing and smiling with his Demyx; worrying the merboy, but always lying to him; telling him he was alright.

One night, Zexion was leaning against Demyx's bare torso, his strong arms wrapped around the smaller boy as they looked out at the ocean together in serene silence. Zexion's eyes had closed his breathing deep and long; a small smile on his lips. Suddenly, he opened his eyes quietly as he heard Demyx whispering a song that he had sung for him once before.

"_A quiet cry from a lone child,  
__Brings the gaze of the woman.  
__Wipe away his tears,  
__Wash away his fears. _

_The quiet scream from the young boy,  
__Brings the gaze of the woman.  
__Quiet his cries now,  
__Let him sleep somehow. _

_A quiet boy sits on the shore,  
__Looking out for his lover.  
__A myth, they said,  
__They thought him dead,  
__But the boy knew better…_"

Zexion sighed as Demyx's sweet voice slowly soothed him; his gentle whispered melodic in the tone he used as he sang the sad, bittersweet song. Zexion looked up at Demyx, the merboy looking down at him curiously.

"Do you know any other songs?"

Demyx blinked, looking up at the sky as he thought, before he nodded. "Yeah…It's also kind of sad, but it's really nice…"

"Sing it for me?" Demyx smiled at the gentle request, before he nodded; a hand gently gliding over his side as he sang.

"_Delve deep into the water and let your spirit soar…  
__Reach high into the night sky and let your heart go…  
__Hold close the one you love and never let go…  
__And when they breathe their last breath, let their body flow…_"

He stopped, though, when he didn't feel Zexion's chest rise. He looked down to see the boy's eyes closed, as if he were gently resting. His brow furrowed, and he placed a large hand over his tiny chest, not feeling a heartbeat. His eyes widened in panic, and he placed a hand under his nose; but no breath came out.

Demyx's eyes filled with tears at this moment, and he clutched the body of the human boy he loved closer to his chest, the tears running down his cheeks. He couldn't finish the song, and he hated himself for that, because he knew Zexion would've wanted to hear the rest.

As the merboy cried over his fallen lover, a cloud drifted over the moon, sending the earth into darkness; reflecting the sadness in the poor boy's heart as he cried. He knew that humans would be coming out when he heard his crying, and he knew he had to leave. So he laid the body down on the beach quietly, smoothing back his silver hair; he smiled sadly as he saw the serene, happy look on Zexion's face. He leaned over, gently kissing his forehead, before he dived into the water; just as the humans came out, coming to see what had happened.

Demyx hid behind the rocks he had first seen Zexion behind, cringing as he heard the outcry of Zexion's mother, and the deep baritone of his father sounding broken. He closed his eyes, looking up at the sky.

_For in the water, my dear merboy…  
__Your lover will find you…  
__And you will no longer be alone;  
__Facing the fears of a broken heart…  
__Because the one who broke it will also be there to mend it…  
__And you will be able to live on…_

_Free._


End file.
